Une nouvelle vie Non on est toujours rattrapé par notre passé!
by VeryBadGirl3
Summary: Lucy est partie...on la retrouve 5 ans plus tard et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Que va t'elle faire quand elle revoit son ancienne guilde, ses amis et celui qu'elle aime? Et que penseront ils de son secret? Surtout qu'il est question de dragons...
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle vie?Pourquoi pas?**

Chapitre 1: 

**Le sourire de Lisanna se fendit en un rictus machiavélique:**

"Ton problème c'est que tu seras toujours seule!"

**Lucy se réveilla en sursaut trmpée de sueur, "encore ce cauchemar!"pensa t elle**

**Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, 5 ans qu'elle avait quitté Fairy Tail! Elle regarda tristement autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus Happy avec sa voix aigu la réveillant en lui demandant du poisson ni Natsu qui s'introduisait encore dans son lit parce qu'il avait la flemme de rentrer chez lui! Tout deux la priant de les accompagner à une mssion mais tout ça c'était fini, tout, pour toujours! Elle se frappa mentalement se disant que ce n'étit pas le moment de rêvasser, IL l'attendait...Elle se prépara et en sortant, se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir et attacha ses cheveux qui lui arrivait au rein en queue de cheval. Eh oui, beaucoup de choses ont changé en 5 ans:**

**Sa nouvelle guilde s'appellait Legacy Dragons **

**Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et atteind son objectif de devenir plus forte et de changer de caractère.**

**Elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers la guilde. Elle ne fut pas surprise en rentrant de découvrir Kâa et Serkan se battre déjà elle traversa la salle en direction du bar tenu par Kisara tout en évitant les chaises et les tables volantes. Aussitôt asise Kisara lui demanda:**

**-"Comment tu vas?"**

**-"Bien, bien...épondit Lucy étouffant un baillement."**

**-"Ne me ment pas! Tu as une triste mine encore ces cauchemars?"**

**Lucy sourit, Kisara était si bienveillante Qu'elle lui rappelait presque Mirajane! Enfin presque...une chaise attérit sur le bar cassant des verres qui ornaient le comptoir et Kisara hurla comme une possédée:**

**-"Non mais ce n'est pas fini se bazar? Bande de gamins dégénérés!"**

**La guilde arrêta leurs activités perplexe puis reprirent comme si de rien était. Lucy calma tant bien que mal Kisara et rit intérieurement, décidémet elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Mirajane! Elle soirotait doucement son jus d'orange quand soudain quelque chose percuta son dos. Un silence de mort s'abattit tout les membre retinrent un hoquet d'effroi, Lucy venait de se retourner avec un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon. Kâa et Serkan à la vue de leur amie n'en menèrent pas large:**

**-"Euh...écoute Lucy, commença Serkan le visage aussi blanc que ses cheveux.**

**-On a pas fait exprés...ajouta Kâa dont le visage prenait une étrange couleur verdâtre.**

**-Arrêtez un peu vous voulez?"les coupa t elle.**

**Et elle sortit, laissant derière une guilde dans l'incomprension la plus totale qui se seraient plutôt attendu à la voir les frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excusent.**

**-"Tiens tiens,elle ne les a pas frapés aujourd'hui!"s'étonna Kisara songeuse.**

**Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre **2 :**

POV Lucy:

Je laissai derrière moi la guilde et me dirigeai vers le nord d'Irisa(la ville de ma nouvelle guilde), c'est à dire les montagnes. Il fallait que je me dépèche, je pris quelques raccourcis que seule moi connaissai à force d'arpenter cette montagne et me dirigeai vers le pic Sucidaire(je me suis pas foulée...^^). La première fois que j'avais entendu ce nom je ne voulais pas y aller car on dit que tous ceux qui ont des problèmes auquels ils ne peuvent échapper saute de ce pic et cetains disent qu'une bête affreuse attend les sucidaire pour les manger ensuite "quelle horreur!"

Mais le hasard du destin avait voulu que j'y retourner bien des fois...Une fois au bord de la falaise je pris mon élan et sautait, pendant mon interminable chute, je sortis ma clé de diamant la seule et l'unique clé du Paradis et invoquai que la porte s'ouvre. En effet une porte dorée apparut et je fus happée par une puissante magie.

Le chant incessant des oiseaux m'incita à ouvrirr les yeux ce qui prouvait que je n'était pas morte. J'étais arrivée, autour de moi s'étendaient de vases prairies à perte de vue, un peu plus loin sur la gauche le volcan et les montagnes de la Mort, là où je devais aller. Un long rugissement retentit au-dessus de moi me fit relever la tête, tout s'obscurçit, un dragon d'un bleu profond volait au-dessus de moi, je reconnus Grandine qui reournait dans son royaume dans les cieux.

Une fois encore je fus émerveillée par ce spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Si j'étais restée à Fairy Tail je n'aurais peut être pas eu cette chance. Je me dirigeai vers ls montagnes de la Mort en espérant qu'il ne soit pas en colère. J'arpentais les pentes du volcans indifférente au souffre qui me piquai les yeux et ma difficulté à respirer. Je contounai le volcan et remontai la rivière de lave, arrivée à la cascade (de lave évidemment, nous sommes dans un territoire mortel!) je rentrai dans la cachette.

-"Fillette tu es en retard...

-Je sais et je m'en excuse!

-Encore ces cauchemars?"

Je soupirai les dragons voyaient _trop_ bien dan le noir et devinaient _trop_ bien les humeurs et sentiments.

-"Peu importe il y a quelque chose d'important que j'ai appris aujourd'hui Lucy...

-Quoi donc Igneel?"

A Legacy Dragons:

-"Quoi? Vous ne lui avez rien dit?s'énerva t-il

-Calme toi!dit Ultear

-On en à pas trouvé l'occasion c'est tout!dit calmement Kisara

-Vous auriez dû!

-Jellal!" Melody

Tous se turent, elle ne l'avait pas appelé "maître" étant donné sont statut.

-"D'accord!soupira t-il, mais rejoignez-moi là-bas sans faute dans 5 jours! comme on avait prévenu!

-Oui maître!crièrent ils en choeur"

Et il partit comme il était arrivé, mystérieusement. Tous se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait annonçer la nouvelle à Lucy.

-"Moi je vais le faire!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

A Fairy Tail :

Il y avait encore une bagarre, le maître essayait tant bien quue mal de capter l'attention. Erza intervit et calma tout le monde. Makaov soupira et remercia Titania.

-"Derien master!répondit elle

-Bon, écoutez-moi les enfants, je suis en contact ou plutôt en correspondance depuis quelque temps avec...hum... une certaine guilde...

-Que voulez-vous dire?le coupa Macao

-Je suis en contact avec Legacy Dragons."

Le nom jeta un froid dans la guilde et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Natsu Gajeel et Wendy qui affichaient un visage livide.

-"Vu le nom...ils sont en contacts avec les dragons?demanda Wendy qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur.

-Hum...oui.répondit le maître mal à l'aise.

-Allons-y!"s'exclama Natsu tout excité.

Erza le calma d'un coup de moi lui disant d'attendre et d'écouter la suite de ce que le maître allait dire.

-"Donc,repris le maître, je disai que nous avons rendez-vous avec cette guilde dans 3 jours aux montagnes célestes.

-Rendez-vous avec eux?s'exclama Gajeel

-Oui apparement les dragons ont dit qu'il était important que nous soyons là. Il y a pratiquement que des dragons slayeurs là-bas...et deux vielles connaissances dit-il en regardant Erza et Natsu.

-Non...murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Qui?demanda Grey.

-Jellal...chuchota Erza.

-Igneel...murmura Natsu

-Quoi?"cria la guilde.

Lisanna serra ses poings et trembla de rage meme si cet idiot de Natsu n'avait pas comprit qu'ELLE est là-bas elle si. Son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa soeur et à ceux de Makarov.

A Irisa : (Lucy)

Je repartai vers la guilde pleine de colère, comment avaient-ils osés me cacher ça? Moi qui leur faisait confiance, je ne veux pas y aller! Arrivée à la guilde, je défonçai les portes et entrai, voyant ma mauvaise humeur toute le guilde frissona. Je me dirigeai vers le bar et me tourna vers eux.

-"Quand comptiez-vous me dire que l'on allait rencontrer Fairy Tail?

-Hum...écoute Lucy, on voulait te le dire mais on ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer!"dit timidement la petite Melly.

Mon regard noir lui intima de se taire.

-"Jellal aussi s'est énervé parce qu'on te l'avait pas dit!intervint Ultear. Mais on a repoussé l'échéance à cause de la réaction que tu aurais pu avoir!

- D'accord!"soupirai-je.

Ultear frappa dans ses mains en disant que tout était arrangé et que j'avais changé d'avis. Mais je la coupai dans son élan un sourir sadique sur le visage :

-"Mais qui a dit que j'allai venir?"

Et je sortis de la guilde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

-"LUCY, LUCYYY!crièrent des voix.

-Quoi encore?! répondit celle-ci de mauvaise humeur à cause de ces cris.

-Viens avec nous demain pour aller rencontrer Fairy Tail!

-On sait que ça ne te plaît pas mais y aura le maître et il tient à ce que tu viennes! dit Serkan

-Non!cria-t-elle

-En plus les dragons seront là!s'exclama Melly toute joyeuse.

-Elle les côtoient tout les jours idiote! la gronda Kâa.

-JE NE VIENDRAI PAS! hurla t-elle

Lucy s'enfuit en courant vers la montagne et rejoignis le Paradis chez ls dragons. Elle courut LE voir lui exposer son problème.

-"C'est horrible, ils me forcent à y aller! Après me l'avoir caché!

-Je sais! dit-il d'un ton bourru. L'Impératrice a voulu que je vienne et j'ai naturellement refusé ce qui m'a causé des problèmes.

-Qu'allons nous faire?

-Je ne sais pas mais en attendant allons nous entraîner pour nous changer les idées!

-Oui!

A la guilde de Legacy Dragons :

-"Alors? s'enquit Melody.

-Elle a refusé! soupira Serkan.

-Elle a été très clair sur ce point! ajouta Kâa.

-Tant pis, soupira Ultear, nous irons sans elle...en route!

Tout Legacy Dragons venait d'arriver sur le lieu de rendez-vous, une grande prairie verdoyante cachée dans le centre des montagnes et invisible grâce aux arbres. La clairière était un vrai paradis, des oiseaux qui chantaient, un vrai ballet de couleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La prairie sentait la magie, beaucoup de magie. Fairy Tail était déjà là. Makarov s'avança :

-"Bienvenue mais où est votre maître?

-Il va arriver ne vous inquietez pas..."répondit Ultear.

En effet, une silhouette venait d'apparaître à l'orée de la forêt et s'avançai vers les deux guildes. Fairy Tail se tendit craignant un danger mais le maître leur sourit les rassurant. Deux fines mains enlevèrent la capuche dévoilant le visage de Jellal. Erza hoqueta et ce dernier lui sourit.

-"Désolé de mon retard.

-Ce n'est pas grave." répondit Makarov

Ils se serrèrent la main et firent les présentations des deux guildes. A la mention de Jellal maître de la guilde, quelques membres de Fairy Tail émirent quelques bruit dégoutés mais furent vite réduit muet sous les regards noirs de Legacy Dragons.

-"Où sont les dragons?s'empressa de demander Wendy.

-Ne sois pas si pressée, il y a pal mal de choses dont nous devons parler."dit Ultear

Elle hocha la tête vers Jellal qui ouvrit la bouche mais l referma aussitôt :

-"Eh bien...commença Jellal, où est ELLE?!

-Ecoute on a fais ce qu'on pouvait mais...tu la connais c'est une vraie tête de mule! intervint Kâa

-Oui je vois...je comprends..., elle a un sacré caractère!

-Elle a le même que toi, étrange nan?!"ironisa Meldy

Jellal lui jeta un regard noir et elle leva les yeux au ciel nullement impressionée, Legacy Dragons ricanèrent.

-"Mais...qui va appeler les dragons, maintenant qu'elle n'est pas là?intervint la petite Melody

-En effet, on a un petit problème...dit Serkan

-Qu'est ce que sa veut dire?!aboya Gajeel

-Cela veut dire, qu'on ne peut pas appeler les calmement Jellal

-C'est quoi cette histoire?dit Makarov

-Eh bien commença Jellal, dans notre guilde on a quelqu'un qui peut appeler les dragons...

-C'est normal, elle passe ses journées avec eux!dit Melody

-Elle?"dit Grey

Jellal soupira et jeta un regard noir à la petite fille.

-"Oui, c'est...ma soeur!dit-il d'un air ennuyé et jetant un regard appuyé à Erza

-Non!Tu es sérieux?dit elle, Depuis quand t'as une soeur?

-Je l'ai découvert il y a quelque années, mais passons il n'y a qu'elle qui peut les appeller mais...elle n'est pas là!

-Et pourquoi elle n'a pas daigné de s'amener?dit Natsu méchament.

-Hum...

-Elle n'aime pas Fairy Tail!"intervint Kisara sauvant ainsi Jellal.

Ce dernier la remercia d'un regard. La révelation laissa Fairy Tail choqués.

-"Pouquoi?dit simplment Erza

-Elle n'aime pas en parler."dit simplement Jellal

Tous surent à son ton qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Makarov allait parler quand soudain un grondement sourd emplis le ciel et des formes immenses cachèrent le soleil, les dragons venaient d'arriver, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres des couleurs vives et des écailles brillante quiremplaçèrent le soleil comme lumière un instant.

-"Incroyable...souffla Fairy Tail abassourdis.

-Bah elle les à quand même appellé Kâa

-Et je la remercie!"dit Jellal

Le spectacle était impressionant et en valait le détour...on se sentait faible à côté d'eux, même les mages les plus puissants ne pouvaient rivaliser avec ces _merveilleuses_ créatures. Makarov en compta 14, il allait demander des renseignements quand soudain Natsu s'exclama :

-"Mais où est Igneel?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

La question de Natsu avait jeté un froid. Après un silence pesant, Grandine prit parole :

-"Ne sois pas pressé jeune dragon slayer, il viendra..."

Un rire gruttural s'éleva alors suivis d'une exclamation :

-"Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne viendra jamais! dit le dragon de la terre Verde (les noms sont bidons et je m'en excuse!)

-"C'est vrai! renchérit le dragon du son Musa (on voit que j'ai regardé les winx mdr). Il ne se montre jamais et le peu de fois qu'il nous honore de sa présence il est toujours de mauvaise humeur!

-Il se prend pour qui?demanda Soske le dragon slayer de la terre.

- La ferme! hurla Natsu, Igneel...ne parlez pas de lui comme ça!

- Argh! Pour qui te prends tu microbe? Jeune garçon tu es bien comme lui, le même caractère à t'énerver sans raison!"

Natsu se mit en position de combat et activa sa magie, des flammes aparrurent à se poings, il s'élança vers le dragon près à en découdre mais Metallicana le stopa et dit :

-"Gardes tes forces pour la suite..."

Natsu et le deux guildes froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent dans la même direction que Metallicana et le virent. Zeref..., il se tenait à l'orée, avec un air sadique sur le visage. Aussitot l'air s'assombrit, les oiseaux se turent et une tension s'installa.

-"Bonjour, bonjour, ça faisait longtemps!"constata t'il l'air de rien

Les visages de Fairy Tail tous choqués se peignirent de colère mais l'Impératrice s'avança et leur donna l'ordre de l'éliminer. Zeref lui coula un regard qui en disait long puis tourna la tête semblant chercher quelqu'un puis ceux-ci tombèrent sur Jellal.

-"Tiens tiens tiens, tout les dragons sont là et...toi Jellal le maître de Legacy Dragons...Incroyable, tu aurais changé?!"

Jellal se figea et lui lança un regard mauvais. Tout Legacy Dragons protestèrent contre les insultes envers leur maître.

-"Lucy t'aurait déjà réduit en bouillie pour avoir osé dire ça!"cria Kisara folle de rage.

Au nom de Lucy tout Fairy Tail hoquetèrent et les murmures emplirent la foule : "Lucy là-bas?!...Impossible!"

Quand à Natsu, son esprit fut soudain envahi d'images de sa belle et aussi empli de questions : "Comment allait elle? Pourquoi était-elle partie? Toutes ces questions dont il voulait les réponses! Il regarda Erza Grey et Happy et comprit que eux aussi plus que les autres voulaient savoir.

-"Elle ne viendra pas elle non plus!coupa Verde (le dragon rabat-joie)

-Et pouquoi ça?répliqua Erza

-Parce qu'elle déteste Fairy Tail et en plus que c'est une vraie...chiente!cria Soske

-Ta gueule!cria Kâa, De quel droit tu parles d'elle comme ça?

-Ouais pour une fois je suis daccord avec toi petit pois!dit Serkan

-T'as un problème biberon ambulant?!cria Kâa

-Fermez-la bande de crétins vous allez pas vous disputer alors qu'il vient d'insulter Lucy!dit Kisara,Elle vous aurait déjà donné une correction pour votre comportement!"ironisa t-elle.

La menace fit mouche et ils se calmèrent.

Un rire mélodieux parvinrent à leurs oreilles ils levèrent la tête virent une ombre mais hélas trop rapide, elle disparut...soudain une énorme masse se posa au sol faisant trembler la terre. Le dragon poussa un long rugisement faisant détaler les animaux. Igneel venait d'arriver. Verde et Musa baissèrent la tête. Natsu lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Igneel l'être qu'il considérait comme son père était là! Fairy Tail n'en revenaient pas non plus quand soudain on entendit :

"-Merci Igneel!

-LUCY?!"crièrent ils étonnés.

-Alors comme ça je suis chiente?!dit elle amusée


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Fairy Tail et Legacy Dragons n'en revenaient pas. Là où venait de se poser Igneel apparut une tête blonde qui descendit du dragon, Lucy venait d'arriver. Certain constatèrent qu'elle avait changé de style de vêtements, elle portait un short en jean noir très court avec ses clefs et son fouet accrochés à sa ceinture (il y a des choses qui ne change pas!) des bottines plates noires et un tee-shit violet attaché au cou avec une boucle en or, ses cheveux étaient attaché en queue de cheval qui lui arrivait au rein et son éternel petit foulard qu'elle accrochait dans ses cheveux avait disparut pour être accroché à son poignet. Un casque de musique noir et blanc entourait son cou faisant penser a Luxus.

"-Salut Lucy!cria en coeur Legacy Dragons

-Salut tout le monde!"répondit-elle joyeusement

Elle se retourna cherchant quelqu'un des yeux et tomba sur Fairy Tail. Certains regards exprimaient du soulagement et de la joie (Grey Happy Erza)elle leur sourit, d'autres l'étonnement et la joie (la guilde). Quand à Natsu il ne la regardait pas vraiment il n'avait que d'yeux pour Igneel et Lisanna pleine de rage. Blessée elle détourna ses yeux tombèrent sur Jellal qui lui souriait. Son visage s'illumina, elle se précipita sur lui en courant et lui sauta dans les bras. Il l'accueuillit heureux. Fairy Tail regardait la scène étonnés et Natsu et Erza livides : "Sortaient-ils ensembles?"Voilà la question qui leur trottaient dans la tête. Lucy s'écarta de Jellal, celui-ci lui dit tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux :

-"Tu es venue finalement!

-Oui voyons, je n'allai tout de même pas rater une bagarre et décevoir mon grand frère!"dit elle amusée

Erza tiqua "-Quoi?s'exclama t'elle

-Bah oui dit Lucy aussi naturellement que si elle disait bonjour, Jellal est mon grand frère!"

Un ange passa...un deuxième...un troisième...

-"NANIIIIIII?"s'exclama Fairy Tail

Erza et Natsu furent soulagés tandis que les autres exprimaient le choc. Il comprenit enfin qui pouvait appeler les dragons et en même temps qui détestait Fairy tail. Lucy, Jellal et Legacy Dragons éclatèrent de rire devant leurs têtes.

-"Hé!Lucyyyy!"

Cette dernière se retourna et vis deux ombres arriver, elle sourit quand elle reconnu sa meilleure amie Chiara une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux gris pétillants, une vraie boule de joie et d'énergie dragon-slayer de l'eau et Sacha le dragon slayer de la foudre qui lui a les yeux bleu océan et les cheveux vert fluo. (pas mal non?) un mec super beau qui utilise le sarcasme à longueur de journée et d'une gentilesse sans égale. Ainsi que leur exceed respectifs Ourié bleu clair et blnc (celui de Chiara) et Balou (celui de Sacha) rouge qui a malheureusement le même caractère que son maître!

-"Bon anniversaire Lucy!"cria en choeur Legacy Dragons

Celle-ci sourit les larmes aux yeux. Fairy Tail se regardèrent se rappelèrent de cet anniversaire, celui où i ans elle était partie...Lévy elle s'avança et rejoignit Lucy sous le regard de ses camarades.

-"Euh...Lu-chan...commença t-elle, bon anniversaire!"

Lucy la regarda sans rien dire et puis lui souris, Lévy comprit et elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

-"Tu m'as manquée!dit Lucy

-Moi aussi!Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te revoir!

-Haha moi aussi...

-Tu aurais dû passer!Ne pas me laisser...toute seule..., puis elle éclata en sanglot!

-Tu n'étais pas vraiment toute seule, depuis quand t'es en couple avec Gajeel?

-Mais comment tu sais ça?!dit Lévy en se dégageant vivement

-Tu sens son odeur de partout...donc j'imagine que vous avez fait plein de truc pas nets!"

Devant la tête de sa meilleure amie elle rigola.

-"Alors comme ça Gajeel t'es avec ma meilleure amie?dit Lucy en se raprochant de lui.

-Ouais...

-Mais c'est super depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour...dit Lucy amusée

-Attends, ça se voyait tant que ça?dit celui-ci choqué

-Bah oui!"

Fairy Tail rigola.

-"Lucyyyy!"

Quelque chose percuta sa poitrine, elle reconnu Happy et sourit.

-"T'as du poisson?"demanda t 'il.

S'en fut trop pour elle, elle éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

-"T'as pas changé! Tiens dit elle en lui donnant un poisson.

-Merchi Luchy...dit il la bouche pleine

-Derien.

-Alors chest bien ta nouvelle guilde tout cha...

-Oui c'est super je m'y plaît beaucoup!

-Autant qu'a Fairy Tail?"damanda Happy

La question jeta un blanc et elle perdit son sourire, les autres le remarquèrent et Kâa s'approcha et enguela le petit chat:

-"T'es bête ou quoi de lui poser cette question?"

Happy trop choqué et appeuré pour répondre laissa tomber son poisson.

-"Baka!dit Lucy en frappant Kâa.

-'Tain Lucy je voulais juste...enfin voilà quoi...

-Je sais dit'elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tiens Happy! elle lui donna un autre poisson.

-Merchi dit-il en s'empressant de le dévorer.

-Natsu te nourrit pas ou quoi?plaisanta Lucy

-Il passe son temps avec Lisanna!"dit le petit chat bleu tout triste

Lucy qui le comprenait le pris dans ses bras et Happy s'installa comme à son habitude sur son épaule.

-"Lucy..."dit une voix

Elle se retourna et BAM!

-"Tain Erza! Tu changes pas!dit Lucy

-Sa t'apprendra à partir et sans me donner de nouvelles!

-Ok je le ferai plus."

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras longuement (Happy s'était enfui ne voulant pas se faire écraser!) puis Grey et Jubia vinrent la saluer. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras

-"Yo Lucy!

-Lucy-sama...

-Grey!Juvia! Comment ça va?

-La routine...enfin normal quoi...dit Grey

-Ouais ouais t'es avec Juvia depuis quand?"

Ils virèrent au rouge tomate.

-"Tain mais c'est pas possible comment elle sait ça?marmonnèrent Grey et Gajeel

-Ha Ha Ha!c'et surtout que vous sentez Juvia et Levy et vous les filles pareil vous sentez Grey et Gajeel!"

Les 4 concernés rougirent pendant que les autres rigolaient.

-"Tu as l'odorat super développé dis donc...constata Mirajaine qui s'était approchée et qui la serrait dans ses bras sous le regard rageux de sa jeune soeur.

-Ah...oui.

-Je vais vous laisser à ses retrouvailles pathétiques...dit Zeref

-C'est ça casse toi batârd!"crièrent Lucy Chiara et Sacha en même temps.

Ils rirent de bon coeur.

ET il disparut dans un flash de lumière.

-"Il reviendra!dit Igneel

-Salut petit fé une voix

-Luxus!"s'écria Lucy

Il lui sourit et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il la fit tourner

-"Dis donc t'as grandit petite fée!

-Ouaip t'as vu ça!Et je me suis améliorée tu vas pouvoir m'affronter!

-Ha ha tu n'arrives pas à mon niveau!ricana Luxus

-C'est ce qu'on verra!dit elle en boudant

-Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois?

-Bien pas de changements et toi tu à l'air d'être en forme!

-Tsss tu me connais nan?Je suis TOUJOURS en forme!^^ricana t'il

-La modestie t'étouffe...dit Lucy blasée, t'as pas changé depuis notre denière rencontre!

-Ouais...elle était pas mal cette île!

-Dommage que la moitié à brûlé!s'atrista Lucy

-Euh...la faute à qui?dit il mi-géné mi-amusé

-Sa va...c'est pas de ma faute si je suis allergique aux tulipes!"dit platement Lucy

Ils rirent mais la joie fut de courte durée.

-"Luxus tu as rencontré Lucy?!dit la voix de Mirajane un peu trop dans les aigus

-Ouais...?

-Et tu nous l'a pas dit?!s'énerva t'elle, comment as-tu pu?! On s'inquiétait pour elle et toi tu la vois et tu dis rien?!

-...

-Quand l'as tu vue!demanda t'elle

-Deux ans après son départ, qund je suis allé faire cette mission de 2 mois et que je suis revenu 2 mois plus tard.

-Tu étais avec elle?

-Ouais, elle avait la même mission que moi, détruire la guilde noire, on s'est rencontrés par hasard, au début j'en croyais pas mes yeux mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence...du coup on fait le travail ensemble. Et après avec un peu d'argent de nous deux on a pris 1 mois de vacances et on est restés ensemble, après elle m'a présenté à ses deux amis là!dit il en désigant Chiara et Sacha. Et on a refait une mission et je suis rentré.

-Sérieux?dit Grey

-Ouais après environ tout une fois tout les deux mois on se revoyait et on s'écrivait aussi pour les nouvelles..."termina Luxus

Mirajane semblait très en colère!

-"Calme toi Mira c'est moi qui l'ai forçé à rien dire."dit Lucy

Mirajane se calma et sourit comme tous les autres membres de la guilde

-"Qu'est ce qui a?dit Lucy

-Tu l'as appelé Mira."dit Jubia

Voyant que Lucy ne comprenait pas elle continua

-"Mirajane ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle Mira parce que tu es partie, tu l'appelais tout le temps comme ça...

-Oh!dit Lucy qui sourit, bah je t'appelerais toujours comme ça donc...t'inquiète! Hep Kisara vient que je te présente Mira!"

Kisara s'approcha et serra la main de Mirajane

-"Alors comme ça c'est toi la célèbre Mirajane! Je suis enchantée de te voire enfin!dit elle enjouée

-Célèbre?!dit Mirajane perdue

-Ouaip avec Lucy on reste pratiquement tout le temps ensemble et elle me parlait souvent de toi!

-Ah ouais?

-En fait elle parlait souvent de Erza Grey Juvia Lévy Cana mais le plus souvent c'était ton nom qui revenait!

-Je suis contente alors!"dit Mira superheureuse

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand on entendit

-"OH REGARDEZ DES DRAGONS!


	7. Petite note

Salut tout le monde je suis désolée de voux annoncer ça mais pour l'instant ma fic est en pause. Eh oui je suis tout simplement à courts d'idées ce qui d'ailleur ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Je pense en commencer d'autres mais pour l'instant je suis en train de réfléchir pour celle-ci!

A plus!

VeryBadGirl3


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Des journalistes venaient d'arriver et ça sentait les ennuis.

-"J'y crois pas, il y a aussi Fairy Tail et là...non c'est Jellal le plus grand criminel et là..."dit un des gars

Lucy s'avança vers eux.

-"Regarde c'est...c'est la démone!

-Quoi?s'exclama Lucy

-Oui vous êtes La Lucy qui était à Fairy Tail mais maintenant vous êtes à Legacy Dragons et on vous appelle la démone! Vous avez pratiquement détruit une ville lors de votre dernière mission!

-Hum Lucy?dit Jellal blasé

-Oups pardon j'ai peut être oublié d'en parler...fit elle penaude

-On va aller chercher nos collègues pour qu'ils voient ces dragons!"

Ils partaient quand soudain Lucy leur barra la route.

-"Vous croyez aller où comme ça?

-Laisse nous passer!

-Non

-Salope! La flûte enchentée!"

Une magie étrange qui était censée l'endormir mais Lucy ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le journaliste constata que sa magie ne marchait pas vraiment mais qu'il l'avait mise en colère.

-"Euh...bah on va vous laisser..."

Ils s'enfuirent en courant

-"Les idiots...soupira Kâa

-Vas y à toi l'honneur!lui dit Lucy

-Ok"

Il activa sa magie de dragon slayer qui consistait à l'art de la manipultion (fils invisible comme pour les marionnettes!) Et attrapa les deux malheureux. Lucy les attrapa par le col et le emmena vers Jellal

-"Bon ben éfface leur mémoire!

-Tsss depuis quand tu me donne des ordres?

-Ohhh!Pardon cher grand-frère oups pardon cher maître!"dit Lucy d'un ton moqueur

Il rit et activa sa magie

-"Vous oublierai tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que vous avez gravit la montagne quand vous redescendrait vous direz qu'il n'y avait rien..."

Lucy les assoma d'un coup de poing et les emmena en bas de la falaise. Quand elle revint elle vit que tout le monde la regardait bizarement

-"Quoi?

-On vient d'annoncer à Fairy Tail que t'était dragon slayer.

-Ah...répondit Lucy

-Tu es un dragon slayer de quoi?questionna Wendy

Lucy regarda Igneel intensément et ce dernier secoua la tête.

-"Allons Lucy est une menteuse elle n'est pas dragon slayer ce n'est pas possible!dit Soské

-Pourquoi ça?dit Erza

-Elle n'a aucun parents dragon enfin aucun qui me disent quelque chose, tous on un enfant respectif déjà!dit Verde

-C'est sur ,renchérit Musa, mais Igneel l'a prise sous son aile, on se demande pourquoi...

-Oui, il a certainement un secret à cacher ou un service à lui demander...

-LUCY NON!"cria Kisara

Verde ne finit pas sa phrase car Lucy s'était ruée vers lui l'attaquant, ce dernier ricana mais son rire s'éteigna quand il fut envoyé valsé au loin. Tout le monde se tut, Lucy, une humaine, une mage avait attrapé UN Dragon par le coup et l'avait envoyé valser au bout de la clairière. Igneel éclata de rire. Par contre Fary Tail était bouche bée.

-"Qu'est ce que tu disais déjà à propos des humains?

-Pas mal petite soeur!la félicita Jellal

-Tu voudra bien te battre en duel avec moi un de ces quatres?demanda Lucy.

-Bien sûr! Au fait tiens c'est ton cadeau!"

Il lui tendit une feuille à mission.

-AHHHHH!hurla Lucy folle de joie, tu viens de m'offrir une superbe mission avec un BEAUCOUP d'argent!

-Démone Lucy en action...marmona Kisara

-J'ai entendu!dit cette dernière

-C'est quoi ce cadeau imbécile l'enguela Ultear, on offre pas ça à une fille!

-Bah ,fit Jellal, j'en sais rien moi ce qu'on offre à une fille!

-Et à Erza tu lui aurais offert quoi?"demanda Lucy amusée

Jella tomba dans le piège les pieds joints

-"C'est pas pareil à Erza, je lui aurait offert un fraisier vu qu'elle adore les fraises et je l'aurai embrassé et dit que je l"aimais et que je n'ai pas de fiancée que c'était un mensonge..."

Quand il regarda Lucy il la vit le regarder avec un sourir non dissimulé.

-"Tu l'aiiiiiiiiiime!Et en plus t'as fait ta déclaration devant tout le monde et en premier!"cria Lucy

Erza était toute rouge mais pas autant que Jellal

-"Et meeeeeerde!dit celui-ci

-J'ai gagné le pari Ultear!s'exclama Lucy, A moi les 10 000 joyaux!

-Quoi?s'exclama Jellal

-On avait parié lequel de vous deux se déclarerai en premier moi sur Erza et Lucy sur toi et...elle a gagné...

-Super! cria Lucy, vous allez faire plein de cochoneries et y aura plein de mini Jellal-Erza qui m'appelleront Tata!cria Lucy toute heureuse (elle ressemble un peu à Mirajane)

-Euh...Lucy!dit Kisara génée

-Quoi?"dit elle

Elle vit qu'elle s'était exclamée à voix haute et que tout le monde la regardait amusée se retenant de rire sauf Jellal et Erza qui lui lançait des regards furieux;

-"Luuucyyyyy, je vais t'étripeeer!cria Jellal en s'aprochant d'elle

-Ha ha...hum je vais y aller...

Elle s'enfuit et se cogna contre une armure qui lui rappella avec effroi que c'était celle d'Erza qui la regardait bizarrement avec son habituel aura noire. Lucy recula sentant son heure approcher.

-"Hum...Erzaaa, euh je m'excuse!"

Cette dernière la serra dans ses bras et la remercia. Erza se dirigea vers Jellal et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

-"Yataaa!cria Lucy et Mirajane, fêtons la mise en couple de notre Erza et de notre Jellal!

-Alcool a flot!cria Cana

-Super!dit Makarov

Lucy hocha les épaules et se dirigea vers Kisara qui lui donna une chope de bierre qu'elle but cul-sec.

-"Tu es énervée Lucy?demanda Serkan

-J'ai juste envie de rentrer maintenant que Zeref est partit.

-Tu sais il reviendra...lui dit Igneel

-Ouais..."

Natsu Wendy et Gajeel s'isolèrent pour parler avec leurs "parents" et la fête battit son plein, plusieurs nouvelles amitiés eurent lieu dans les deux guildes. Jellal parlait à Makarov mais on voyait bien qu'il voulait rejoindre Erza le plus vite possible, Makarov s'en rendit compte et le laissa partir. Grey parlait avec Ultear et Meldy certainement de leur maître. Du côté de Lucy, elle discutait tranquillement avec Mirajane, Cana (un peu trop saoule) Lévy et Juvia et Lisanna (malheureusement). Elles se racontaient les derniers ragots, les livres et enfin...les garçons

-"Alors tu es intéressée par quelqu'un Lucy?"demanda Mirajane

Cette question créa une sorte de malaise, toutes savaient qu'elle craquait autrefois pour le mage de feu qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Lisanna jeta un regard mauvais à Lucy et celle-ci détourna les yeux. Mirajane qui avait tout vu se promit de lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé entre elle et sa soeur. Mais le regard terrifié de Lucy lui indiqua que sa soeur lui avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-"Pourquoi es tu partie?"demanda Lévy

Cette question jeta un long silence, Lucy avait les yeux dans le vague semblant se remémorer son départ soudain.

-"Ha ha ha vous vous demandez pourquoi elle est partie?!explosa Kâa, C'est à cause d'elle!dit il en pointant Lisanna du doigt.

-Quoi?dit Erza

-Eh oui depuis que Lisanna était revenue, elle et Lucy ne s'endendaient pas, même si elle ne le montraient pas! Menaces, persécutions...c'est pour ça que Lucy est partie et le jour de son anniversaire, qui est ce qui lui a dit qu'elle serai toujours seule et que Fairy Tail préferait Lisanna que Lucy?Hein réflechisez-y!"

Après le discours enflammé de Kâa plus une mouche ne faisait de bruit. Tous repensait au comportement de Lucy après le retour de Lisanna : Distant, froid, inquiétant, anormal...

-"Kâa...

-Oui?"

BAM!Lucy venait de le gifler.

-Je suis désolé Lucy, mais LA voir te regarder comme ça et laisser les autre dans l'ignorance...c'en était trop...

-C'est bon...soupira t'elle

-C'est vrai Lu-chan?"intervint Lévy

Lucy la regarda pensivement et haussa les épaules indifférente l'air de dire c'est du passé maintenant, Lévy couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains pour étouffer un cri.

-"Fillette, viens je dois te montrer quelque chose. intervint Igneel sauvant Lucy d'un déluge de questions.

-D'accord...

-Qu'elle est la chose que tu dois dire à Lucy papa? Je peux venir?demanda Natsu

-Dans la phrase "Fillette je dois te montrer quelque chose." Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas?! T'as entendu ton nom? Non, alors viens pas!"dit Lucy méchament

Natsu ouvrit la bouche et la referma, les autres étaient choqués par la réaction de Lucy.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lucy?demanda Melody inquiète

-Ce qui se passe?! Je ne voulais pas venir ici LES revoirs, vous savez très bien que je déteste Fairy Tail! cria Lucy

-Quoi?dit Wendy

-Elle déteste Fairy Tail gamine, intervint Kisara, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère quand vous l'avez abandonnée!"

Les membres de la guilde réfléchirent aux propos de la barmaid.

-Allons Lucy, calme toi on a rien fait! intervint Lisanna.

Lucy la regarda les yeux écarquillés et se mit à rire

-Toi? Tu me dis ça?! C'est de ta faute! Si je suis partie tout ça...mais d'un côté c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu voyager rencontrer le membres de cette fabuleuse guilde où j'ai pu découvrir mon frère et me faire des amis, ma famille!"

Le discours de Lucy blessa quelque uns de Fairy Tail mais comment elle le disait signifiait que quelque chose s'était réellement passé entre les deux filles.

-Et alors c'était ma place celle que tu occupais et puis tu était faible et manipulable...comment Natsu et les autres ont pu te prendre dans leur équipe? Tu es une honte envers Fairy Tail! Une faible constellationiste...tu l'es toujours d'ailleur! lacha Lisanna

Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait

-Je l'ai fait pour vous!"dit elle en regardant la guilde

Les deux guildes la regardait horrifiée

-"Comment as tu pu?!"cria Kisara qui venait de comprendre ce qu'avait enduré Lucy.

Elle gifla Lisanna ébahie.

-"Qu'est ce que tu connais de Lucy? Elle a du te manipuler comme tout les autres! Pauvre nulle!"

Kisara se figea et sa magie se libéra dabord lentement puis comme une rafale de vent violent, ses yeux devinrent noir et elle commença à se transformer. A la fin il ne restait plus qu'un dragon argenté aux yeux noirs ardants. Lucy s'approcha doucement, sourit et tendit les bras ouverts

-"C'est fini Kisara, je suis là, calme-toi!"

Mirajane semblait revivre la scène le soir où sa soeur avait disparue. En effet, Kisara ou plutôt le dragon leva sa patte et faucha Lucy

-"LUCY!cria Mirajane

Cette dernière ricana et dit

-"T'inquiète! Allez Kisara ça suffit, c'est bon!"

Kisara revint à sa forme normale et serra Lucy dans ses bras.

-"Pardon pardon, je voulais pas!"

Lucy lui caressa le cheveux et la calma. Elle se tourna vers Lisanna avec une envie de meurtre

-"Ecoute moi bien sale garce, tu es peut etre la soeur de Mira que j'adore mais je peux très bien te faire du mal...,pendant son discours une étrange aura s'était formée autour d'elle, une aura de tueuse, de mort, ne t'avise même plus d'insulter mes amis ou je te le ferai payer cher.

Personne n'avait jamais vu Lucy dans cet état là.

-"Laisse moi rire, tu vas me faire quoi avec tes minables esprits? rigola Lisanna.

-Ne les insultes jamais!

Lisanna s'élança vers elle en transformant son bras droit en une patte de dragon. Lucy l'esquiva sans difficultée et lui brisa le poignet. Le cri de Lisanna se repercuta en échos dans la clairière.

-"Ecout je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi ni mon ancienne famille. Donc arrête ton caprice! Grandine soignes là s'il te plaît.

Grandine la soigna. Et Lucy se retourna vers sa guilde.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Igneel?

-Oui monte on va faire un tour et je t'en parlerai...loin de tout se monde.

-Bien maître.

Ils partirent.

Quand ils furent partis, les deux guildes s'affrontaient du regard.

-"Elle a beaucoup changé. constata Cana

-Oui, dit Jellal, au début elle a eu du mal à se défaire de son passé mais au bout d'1 an elle s'est reprise en main et a recommencé à vivre. Elle a découvert ses origines et a commencé à s'entrainer avec les dragon.

-Tous? questionna Gajeel

-Oui, mais celui qu'elle préferait parmis tous c'était Igneel.

-Comment ça? dit Natsu

-Eh bien on lui a laissé le choix, continua Grandine, elle a passé tout 1 mois avec chacun de nous développant ses pouvoirs et elle a préféré Igneel.

-Igneel est un dragon solitaire, ile ne se joignait jamais à nous quand on le convoquait, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur, un caractère excécrable...dit Metallicana.

-Mais il à changé à son contact, il est devenu plus doux et ne parle plus comme si on était des chiens. Il a commencé à nous rendre visite quand on l'invitait, bref il a changé! sourit Grandine.

-C'est très bien ainsi. Avec le contact de cette gamine les gens changent surtout Igneel. dit l'impératrice.

C'est à ce moment que les deux concernés revinrent.

-Tiens Lucy, justement on parlait de toi! dit Kisara

-J'ai entendu ça en effet! répondit celle-ci amusée

-Jellal, on dort où ce soir? Je suis crevée! dit Lucy

-On campe ici, nous sommes à l'abris!

-Ok! Préparez vos tentes tout le monde! cria Ultear

Ils s'affairairent, la nuit venait de tomber et ils étaient tous fatigués du long voyage. Tout le monde était prêts, le "couples" étaient formés seul subsistait un problème...

-Je dors où moi?demanda Lucy

-Effectivement, on ne sait pas...il y a une place dans la tente à Natsu mais...

-Hors de question! Je ne dors pas avec lui! coupa Lucy

-Mais Luce...protesta le concerné

-Je dors avec les dragons c'est bon! dit elle en l'ignorant

-Sois raisonable tu vas attraper froid! dit Mira

-Non! et n'essayait pas de me convaincre, Igneel me tiendra chaud c'est bon! Après tout c'est le dragon de feu!

Elle tourna les talons et partit.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle à? demanda Natsu perdu

Mira, elle, sourit:

-Hn hn hn...après cette mission ce sera à leur tours de réaliser leurs sentiments...

Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.


End file.
